My Mate
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is a Neko, a type of demon in a world where demons are treated like wild animals and killed for simply living. One day he is running from poachers and ends up in a noble village. The noblesman's son finds an interest in him and makes him his pet. Ichigo fears the humans but this man might be different. GrimmIchiShiro YAOI Mpreg? AU
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark, the moon not even out to give the dark, splotchy ground its various shades of murky browns and greens. Despite the darkness the makings of a large, lush forest could be seen, tall, thick trees and dark bushes and various wild flowers making up the scenery over the grass-spotted ground. All seemed peaceful, all seemed quiet, but that wasn't true. The forests of Ancient China were in an uproar, birds screeching and ground animals fleeing.

Bright, honey eyes with slit pupils looked behind to see three, large dogs gaining ground. Looking forward just a bit too late the one holding those honey depths yelped as it's bare foot tripped on a root, tangerine-hued hair that fell over those eyes and went to shoulders clothed in an old, lavender Kimono falling and tangling in the mess of twigs and prickly grass the figure had fallen onto. A sharp twig cut into the slightly pale skin of the creature's cheek, causing large, orange ears tipped in an even darker orange to fold back and for a hiss to be emitted from a mouth that held sharp, elongated canines. Clawed hands scratched at the dirt as he tried to find purchase and push his small frame up from the ground, causing the kimono to snag on another sharp twig and tear. Those ears twitched in displeasure at the action before the creature took off again, an unusually long, orange tail swishing behind him.

The creature smiled when he saw a tree, tall enough to escape but short enough to climb. Jumping slightly when one of the dog's mouths snapped at his heels he made a running start for the tree, jumping and snagging the bark with his claws and sliding down a bit before scrambling up before the dog could bite him. He stared over the branch he had chosen safe enough he watched the massive, gray dogs bark and snap up at him. He hissed down at them, peeling some loose bark off of the tree and throwing it down at them, one piece hitting one square in the forehead.

Unfortunately that did not deter the dogs. Nor did it stop their masters from walking up behind them and looking up at him on his little branch in the tree. He knew the humans couldn't climb, and the dogs certainly couldn't either, but he couldn't stay up in the tree, especially since it would be morning soon. He hissed at them before digging his claws into the tree trunk and climbing up to the next branch, curling up on it and fidgeting with the tear on his kimono.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there, but soon the utter darkness of the night was turning a rosy red as the sun just started to peek out over the land. No matter how long he sat, the humans and their dogs just wouldn't leave! Hissing, he threw a twig down at them before jumping out of the tree. This time he made sure he didn't trip as he ran. Up ahead he could see a break in the trees, and growled at the thought of no cover. He could hear the dogs on him again.

He stumbled a little as he broke through the treeline, the bright light from the morning's sun blinding him momentarily, though he didn't stop running. Honey eyes widened when the creature saw what he had ran into. It was a noble's village, the likes of which were run by powerful families that had close contact with the emperor. Which meant they had power. And guards.

He didn't have time to think further on the sudden situation when two, heavy bodies slammed into his, forcing him to the ground. His ears folded back against his head from the loud yelling, hurting his ears and making him flinch. Of course, that didn't stop him from fighting. He managed to squirm enough to push the heavy bodies away from him, his claws lashing out and scoring vertically down the side of one's face.

He tried to push to his feet but the guard not holding his face grabbed his hair and forced his face into the dirt, making him whine and hiss at the same time. The guard's free hand grabbed both of his wrists and held them behind his back, avoiding his sharp claws. The creature's tail swished wildly, letting out a muffled huff into the ground as he squirmed. The only thing he could be thankful for at that point was that the dogs and hunters had stopped going after him at the villages border, an obvious 'off limits' place for them to hunt in.

It was that moment he realized his position, his rear high in the air while his face was being crushed against the ground, which he knew he was going to get a bruise from. It only made him squirm harder. "Quit squirming, you stupid demon!" the guard holding him growled.

The demon managed to turn his head enough to hiss at him, blinking and squinting against the harsh light as the guard's features came into view. Scarlet hair fell around the male's angular face, eyes the color of the darkest wine glaring down at him, which were framed by ancient tribal tattoos. He bared his teeth at him and hissed again. The crimson haired guard scowled and smacked the demon in the head. "Quiet!" he growled.

The smack had caused him to bite his tongue, his sharp fangs biting into the sensitive muscle. He whined at the pain as two small rivulets of blood ran down his tongue and out of his mouth, dripping onto the dirt. He stilled, realizing that he just couldn't overpower him.

The other guard, no longer holding his face got a piece of cloth and tied the creature's hands behind his back. He started to squirm again when he felt his legs being tied together with another piece, slowly opening his mouth so he could slip his fangs from his tongue. He winced at the pain it brought.

The demon hissed, realizing that more guards and the village's people were starting to gather around. They were all talking and yelling, and it hurt his ears even more. The hiss, of course, only got his face shoved into the ground even more.

"What are you gathering around here for? What happened?" a rough voice demanded as a figure pushed through the crowd.

The demon let out a muffled huff, trying to squirm away again. To be honest he rathered the dogs and their masters than this. His lips parted so he could pant, the one eye not shoved into the ground straining to look around he crowd, though all he could really see was the dirt and the humans' feet.

"Master Grimmjow, we simply caught a demon... it's nothing to worry about." the red haired guard stated.

"Really? Then why are the villagers gathering around?" the rough voice asked.

"It is a very... rare, demon." the other guard stated.

"Rare?" the rough voice asked. There was a soft crunching noise and there was a pair of sandal covered feet in front of the creature.

"Sir, don't get too close, it's a dangerous demon." one of the guards warned.

"Please wait till we have killed it if you want to look at it." the other guard added. The demon whined softly at the word 'killed', squirming around and flexing his owner of the rough voice ignored the guards, tilting the demon's head up. Honey colored eyes met a sharp, ocean blue color.

Eyes wide, the demon panicked, hissing and biting down on the hand tilting his head up, his fangs easily piercing flesh. The blue eyed human dropped the creature's head, shaking his hand slightly as blood streamed down from the bitemark. "Sir, are you okay?" the crimson haired guard asked.

The demon spat both his and the human's blood on the ground, his cut tongue coming out to lick at his lips repeatedly to try and get rid of the blood. The other guard was getting his sword out to kill the demon, to cut his head of. "Kill him." the red head guard nodded.

"Wait a moment. Don't kill the demon. I'm keeping it." the blue eyed human stated.

"But sir, it's a _demon _and-" the scarlet haired guard tried to argue.

"Quiet." the blue eyed human snapped. "I have been looking for a new pet. This demon is perfect." he stated. The demon growled, flicking his ears flat against his head and trying to bite him again when the human tilted his face up, but the human kept his hand just out of reach. The human smirked lightly at the demon. Then he lifted the demon and threw the creature onto his shoulder and started away, heading back to the main house in the middle of the village. The demon continued to hiss and squirm the entire time.

**Another new roleplay xD We write too many of these. We finally got a name for the story and are posting it =D**

**I like this idea alot xD**

**So who do you think our noblesman savior is? xD**

**Via actually wrote most of this chapter herself xD I sort of played one guard and then the noblesman**

**Please review people, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**This doesn't count...still on break but Via wanted to update something so I agreed xD So thank Via for this chapter**

The human carried his new pet into the main house. "What is that?"a woman's voice asked.

"My new pet." the blue eyed human stated. The demon only growled and flexed his claws, trying to squirm around, while at the same time trying to smack the human in the face with his long tail. His tongue was still bleeding, and a few drops of the crimson liquid fell onto the back of the human's kimono when he spat.

"A demon?" the woman asked, her sky blue hair was tied in a tight bun on top of her head and she had similiar blue eyes to her son. She wore a light red kimono with pink sakura flower petals decorating it.

"Well yes." the human shrugged, making the demon go up a bit. The creature only squirmed some more.

"If you want to keep a demon for a pet, talk to your father." his mother stated.

"Yes mother." the blue eyed human stated. The demon hissed and spat again, trying to get rid of the tang in his mouth. He had always hated the taste of blood.

"And stop it from spitting blood on the clean floor!" the woman added. He only bared his teeth and growled over at where the woman's voice was coming from.

The blue eyed human turned and carried the creature towards another room. "Father?" he called inside.

"Come in," a calm, stoic voice stated.

The blue eyed human walked into the room where his father was. The man's back was turned, his raven hair tied in a low ponytail. His kimono was an elaborate blend of white and cream colors. He didn't turn around from the low table he sat at, working on a scroll of some sort

"Mom said I had to talk to you about keeping my new pet." the blue eyed human stated.

"... Pet?" The male asked, though he didn't turn to look at him.

"Yeah... it's a demon." the blue eyed human responded.

"... Grimmjow," the male sighed, "what have I told you before? Demons can and will hurt you, if not kill you."

"He hasn't hurt me." the blue eyed human, Grimmjow lied. "He's mostly friendly. He's a cat like creature. Cats are peaceful creatures." he added.

"Oh really?" The male started, pausing as the demon growled lowly, "Does that growl mean he likes you?" he only sighed after that.

"Sure, let's go with that." Grimmjow nodded.

This time the man turned to look at him. "Grimmjow. That demon will endanger the entire village. And what do you even plan on doing with this creature? Put a collar on it and expect it to act like one of the cats your mother loves so much?"

Grimmjow would have crossed his arms if not for the fact he was holding the creature. "Yes, I do Father." he nodded. "He is just like a cat. He will only attack if he feels threatened. So as long as he's in a safe environment, he will be fine as well as the village." Grimmjow explained.

Grimmjow's father let out a long-suffering sigh. "This is _not_a housecat, do you understand? It's a wild animal."

"I know that." the blue eyed male nodded.

"You don't seem to. And what about your sisters? Are you willing to put them in danger too?"

Grimmjow sighed. "They will be fine, if it turned into a threat I could handle it." Grimmjow stated. He paused for a moment before adding. "If I can train it, you let me keep it... If I can't or it shows any signs of being a threat, then you can kill it."

"..." His father closed his eyes for a moment. "... Fine. But if the demon shows any sign of hostility, it will be killed on the spot. Do you understand?"

"Of course father." Grimmjow nodded, suppressing a grin. He had always wanted a demon for a pet and the orange haired demon with cat features and a feisty personality seemed just too perfect. Grimmjow bowed slightly to his father before leaving with his pet to go to his room.

The demon didn't stop hissing. He managed to wiggle around enough to be able to try and bite Grimmjow's back, but he only got a mouthful of the man's red kimono. Grimmjow arrived at his room, sliding the door to the side. He entered and closed it before setting the still bound demon on the floor, grinning at the scowl he was given.

The creature bared his teeth and hissed, his ears flat against his head. He started to try and tug his wrists apart, but the cloth wouldn't budge. It was then he finally caught sight of the human's hair. It was a bright, almost neon blue. The color of the blue fireworks the humans liked to use. He blinked a few times, having to lean back somewhat to be able to see his face.

Grimmjow crouched next to his new pet, looking over the demon's form. The demon growled lowly and shifted away from him. Long, bright orange hair fell down the demon's back and shaded its honey colored feral eyes from view. A small, lithe figure obviously built for running and dodging than actually fighting that was about 5'1, making Grimmjow tower over the small demon by more than a foot at his height of 6'3. The demon had light skin that was on the pale side, the torn purple Kimono the demon was wearing not doing too well in hiding his skin. The demon's large cat ears were the same shade of orange as its hair except for the tips which were slightly darker and the long, furry tail was the same orange as well.

Even though Grimmjow had not moved since he had gotten down to his level the demon continued to growl. It was a wonder how he had not growled and hissed his throat raw at that point. Grimmjow chuckled, amused at his pet as he ran his fingers through his messy bright blue hair that seemed to twist and turn around itself and spike out at the nape of his lightly tanned neck.

After a few seconds the growl faltered and the demon grimaced, licking at his lips repeatedly for a few seconds before spitting again, his saliva heavily tinged with blood. "Stop spitting on the floor." Grimmjow huffed. The creature only blinked and stared at him for a few seconds, before doing the exact same thing again. Grimmjow scowled, smacking the demon's head. "No." he growled. He hissed and glared up at the larger male.

"You know I saved your life, don't you?" Grimmjow asked. The demon didn't stop in what he was doing. "I could just as easily have you killed, easier actually." the human stated. "So stop growling or I will not be nice anymore!" he added in a growl. Of course, that didn't work either.  
Grimmjow crossed his arms and sighed. Well this was going to be difficult but he would have some fun with and punishment would probably work better after he first calmed down the demon. He pulled the demon onto his lap, running his fingers through the creature's bright hair and petting the demon's ears carefully and calmingly.

The demon nearly screeched he was so loud, squirming and doing just about anything he could to try and get out of the human's lap.

"Quiet down!" Grimmjow growled as continued to pet the demon's head. He bared his teeth and twisted around, biting down as hard as he could into the blue-haired humans' arm. Grimmjow hissed in pain but didn't release the demon. The demon kept a hold on his arm, growling and refusing to release it.

Grimmjow thought about things he knew about cats and how to get them to cooperate. His mother loved cats and they had at least four, and that was just the cats that she liked to keep inside. Whenever the females had started to get uncooperative with the leading male of the group he would often bite the back of the female's neck hard and hold her down till she was calm.

Grimmjow sighed softly. It was worth a shot, the demon couldn't really attack him much more with his arms and legs bound. Grimmjow leaned his head down and bit roughly into the creature's neck, breaking the skin with his sharpish canines. The demon came to an abrupt stop, letting out a low, wailing sound, his ears twitching and folding back and he slowly went limp, slumping forward as his jaw unhinged from around Grimmjow's arm.

"Good boy." Grimmjow purred, after slowly releasing the demon's neck. "You going to listen now?" he asked. The demon only whimpered. "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Grimmjow asked. Grimmjow continued to stare at the orange haired demon. "Choosing not to speak or can you just not?" the bluenet asked. The demon only whined again and curled his tail around his leg.

Grimmjow sighed as he untied the binds on the demon's arms and legs. The demon seemed to have calmed down. He didn't move, his tongue gently licking at the bite mark he had left on Grimmjow's arm. The human sighed softly as he started to play with the demon's long, messy hair.

"Good boy." Grimmjow sighed quietly. An orange ear twitched irritatedly when Grimmjow's fingers hit it. Grimmjow sighed, sliding the demon from his lap and back onto the floor. He stood up. He would need to get his new pet fed and clothed, maybe a bath and then teach the demon simple commands so his father wouldn't be pissy.

The demon looked up at him when he started to leave, letting out a soft whine at that and scratched at the floor till he got a grip and pulled himself to his feet, quickly following after him. He may have hated and feared humans, they had always tried to kill him and his race, but this human had asserted dominance over him and he really had no choice but to submit to him. The instinct and urge was just too strong.

Grimmjow stopped, glancing at his pet. He turned, picking Ichigo up. He carried the demon back into his room and sat the creature down. "Stay!" he demanded before turning back to the door to leave. The demon only folded his ears back and whimpered, climbing to his feet and running back over to him, this time lacing his clawed fingers into the back of his kimono. He had to craned his neck to look up at the back of the blue-haired human's head.

Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo again. He opened his mouth to demand the demon to stay but sighed, knowing the demon didn't understand human speech. He picked up the demon, this time with more care than before when he treated the demon like a sack. He carried the demon to his younger sister's room. She was small and her clothes would probably fit the little demon.

His little sister was in her room with one of their mother's cats. She had messy raven colored hair and slightly paler skin compared to him and their mother. "Rukia!" he called.

"What?" she asked, turning and her violet eyes lit up at the sight of the little orange haired demon in his arms. "Who's this?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

Grimmjow set down his pet. "My new pet... he doesn't have a name yet." he stated. His sister rushed over, reaching over to pet the demon. He growled at her, tucking his hands under his chin and shifting closer to Grimmjow. He didn't trust either of them, but naturally after the bite he felt safer with the blue-haired human.

"Hey! Why did he growl?" the young woman pouted.

"He hasn't really been around people a lot so he doesn't feel comfortable with them," Grimmjow shrugged. "Sorry Rukia."

"But I wanted to pet him!" Rukia huffed, glaring at her brother.

Grimmjow smirked. "I need a kimono for him... and since it's on short notice, I was hoping he could borrow one of yours... you guys are similar in size." Grimmjow stated.

"No." his sister snapped.

"...You can pet him." Grimmjow suggested.

"Fine." Rukia sighed. She went to her closet and returned with a white kimono decorated with little strawberries. The demon stared at the kimono for a few seconds before gripping onto the long sleeves of his purple one, glaring at her. She glared back. She knew he would look cute in this one so she picked it out. She gave the kimono to Grimmjow who grunted a thanks. She kneeled down next to the demon. He stared at her warily, trying to paw his hair out of his face but it only fell back to where it had been. She reached a hand out slowly, knowing better than to startle a creature like this one. The demon flinched away from her, gripping his kimono sleeves again. Rukia frowned. Grimmjow sighed and kneeled as well, the three of them now all on the floor. Grimmjow reached over to pet his head.

The demon seemed to relax a little, though he stared warily at Rukia. The young woman watched her brother before mimicking his motions to pet the demon. He flinched again and closed his eyes tightly, not moving. She had pet for him a moment before standing up. "He's cute... keep a close eye on him, or dad might try to get rid of him." she stated.

Grimmjow nodded, standing as well with the kimono in hand. He eyed his pet before walking to the demon had yet to open his eyes. Grimmjow turned. "Come on." he stated. The demon blinked a few times, his eyes widening when he saw Grimmjow so far away from him and ran over, grabbing onto the back of his kimono again.

"Aww, he really _is_cute! He must really like you if he's clinging to you like that!" Rukia chirped. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the bath house to give his new pet a bath. Let's see if this cat likes water.

The demon stayed right on his heels, and even though they had to pass through an outside area, and the urge was strong to escape, that blasted bitemark on the back of his neck told him to stay put next to this alpha male, and it called stronger than escape did. It frustrated him and made him want to claw his own hair out. He whined when he caught sight of what was ahead of them. The air was thick with steam wafting up from a large, natural hot spring surrounded by smooth gray rocks and a wooden path to walk around on.

Grimmjow stopped in front of the water, setting the kimono down on the rocks before grabbing the demon to strip him. He yelped, trying to squirm away when the human's hands went to pull off his kimono. Grimmjow released the orange haired creature, snorting slightly. "C'mon...strip and get in the water" he chuckled as he stripped off his own kimono. The demon's mouth opened a little at that, before he covered his face with both hands and whined at him. One thing he knew was that a male so low under the alpha like he was shouldn't see the alpha... like the human was at that moment.

Grimmjow used the distraction to strip the creature's kimono off. It only made him yelp again and stumble backwards, losing his balance and falling right into the water. Grimmjow laughed before slipping into the water after the demon. The creature surfaced in the water, wailing as he thrashed around for a few seconds before clinging to one of the rocks, his claws digging into its gray surface and his chest heaving. Grimmjow took pity on the demon, grabbing him and holding him as he gently stroked the orange haired creature's head.

The demon only folded his water-logged ears back, trying to push away from him. Grimmjow simply tightened his grip. "Relax," he stated.

He looked up at him and gave a pitiful mew, his ears twitching as the water started to drip into them. Grimmjow sighed, lifting the demon higher out of the water. The demon made a grab for his kimono, trying to climb back out of the hot spring. Grimmjow held the demon and pulled him back down. "No." he sighed. This time he hissed, still trying to get out of the spring. Grimmjow scowled and growled back. "Stay." he snapped.

The demon stilled, letting out a huff, but he didn't make a move to go any further into the steamy water. Grimmjow started to rub the water on Ichigo's head to clean the hair and ears of the demon. He didn't look happy at all. The blue haired human finished and released him. The demon scrambled to get out of the hot spring, slipping once before he finally managed to get onto the gray rocks. He grabbed his old purple kimono. Grimmjow got out of the water too, grabbing the kimono from the demon's hand before giving him the white strawberry kimono.

The demon stared down at the kimono for a few seconds before looking up at him and trying to grab his old Kimono, but the human quite easily held it out of his reach. After a few seconds he huffed and quickly pulled the white kimono on.

"Good, berry boy." Grimmjow chuckled, patting his head. He paused for a moment. "Ichigo." he grinned. The demon frowned a little, staring up at him. He tilted his head. "That's going to be your name: Ichigo." the blue haired human nodded. The demon - now named Ichigo- wrinkled his nose, not understanding him. Grimmjow dressed before picking up Ichigo and walking back towards his room. Ichigo curled up into his warmth, the water already cooling on his skin and fur and quickly zapping his body heat.

Grimmjow went into his room and set Ichigo on the floor of his room. He would feed his pet at dinner but now was training time. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his body and pulled his knees to his chest, his tail already curled around his leg underneath the kimono. His ears drooped pitifully. "Cold?" Grimmjow asked. He mewed softly at him. The human thought for a moment before taking the blanket off of his mat and wrapping it around Ichigo. The demon pulled it over his head and curled up in the warmth, hidden from view.

Grimmjow sighed, pulling the blanket off of Ichigo's head. "Ichigo." he stated. Ichigo whined and pulled the blanket back over his head. Grimmjow pulled it back up. "You have to listen to me." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo huffed and glared up at him, trying to pull the blanket back down. Grimmjow glared back and took the blanket away from Ichigo because the demon wouldn't listen.

The orange-haired demon pouted, giving him a puppy look to try and get him to give the blanket shook his head. "Now will you listen?" he asked. Ichigo growled. Grimmjow growled back, giving Ichigo an angry look. The demon shrunk back, folding his ears against his head and averting his eyes. Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head toward his now softer face. He blinked a few times up at him, giving a small lick to his hand. Grimmjow chuckled lightly. He ruffled Ichigo's hair with his other hand. The demon didn't seem to like the ruffle, but this time he didn't try to do anything about it. "Ichigo... I'm going to teach you to speak" Grimmjow stated, looking Ichigo in the eye. He only blinked up at him.

"Say Grimmjow...Gr-imm-jow" the bluenet requested, sounding it out for the demon. Ichigo frowned at him. Grimmjow repeated himself. Again Ichigo didn't say anything.

**So will Ichigo figure out how to say Grimmjow? Or something close enough xD**  
**I don't care if kimonos aren't this complicated in the older times or even if strawberries existed Dx Or that it (Ichigo) is a Japanese word and we are in China. Don't question that stuff xD**  
**Ummm...what else can I comment on here. Ichigo, Bath XD Grimmjow, why would you copy cats?**  
**Okay I think I'm done...Anything to add Via?**  
**Hmm... This was fun. xD That's all I gotta say, Sigsy! … Oh, and you guys are gonna SOOOO hate us later. :D**  
**Kay xD Via's words of wisdom: "Roleplaying is fun" I guess xD**  
**Via: Ichigo, Byakuya (Grimmjow's father)**  
**Me: Everyone else =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow sighed, standing up. He had been trying for over an hour and Ichigo just sat there and stared. The bluenet started towards the door. Ichigo didn't do anything for a few seconds, just watched him walk around the room, but when he went to the door his eyes widened and he pushed himself into a standing position.

"Gri... Grimm!"

Grimmjow stopped, looking at Ichigo.

"Grimm, Grimm," Ichigo whined, his ears drooping.

Grimmjow stared for a moment before grinning. He walked over to Ichigo. "Good Ichigo." he purred, patting Ichigo's head. The orange-haired demon nuzzled into his hand, reaching up and holding onto the sleeve of his kimono. Grimmjow grinned bigger, Ichigo was settling into his role as a pet.

"Grimm." Ichigo said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes, Grimm." he replied.

"Grimm!" Ichigo said, actually starting to _purr_. The blue haired human smirked as he pet Ichigo's head. There was a knock at his door with a servant telling him it was dinnertime. Ichigo tilted his head a little, repeating Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow chuckled and started to leave the room, glancing back at his pet. Ichigo was quick to follow him, holding onto the back of his kimono again.

Grimmjow walked down to the dining hall. His two sisters, mother, and father all sat on their cushion chairs. Rukia saw her brother and Ichigo, waving at him. Grimmjow went and sat in his seat next to his father. Ichigo sat down, but he stayed behind Grimmjow, resting his head against his back and holding onto his Kimono tightly. "Did you name him yet?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah... his name's Ichigo." Grimmjow replied.

"You named him strawberry? You are so stupid." his sister huffed.

"Rukia, be nice to your brother." the blue haired woman, their mother scolded.

His other sister nodded. "Mother's right!"

Rukia huffed, crossing her arms. Her older sister smirked and smiled at her, pushing a piece of sea-foam green hair out of her face. Rukia glared at her sister while Grimmjow rolled his eyes at them.

"Grimm... Grimm," Ichigo mumbled, tugging at Grimmjow's kimono.

"He speaks now?" Rukia asked.

"Only that at the moment." Grimmjow replied, petting Ichigo's head. The orange-haired demon nuzzled into his hand.

"Why does he only like you?" Rukia pouted. Ichigo folded his ears back and pressed his face into Grimmjow's back. "See? He only likes you!" the black haired girl whined.

"He has good tastes then." Grimmjow teased.

"How come I've not met him, Grimmy?" His other sister asked, pouting at him.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I only got him today, hadn't gotten around to taking him to see you." he replied.

"I don't want that demon near your sisters, Grimmjow." His father said, speaking for the first time since Grimmjow had come into the room.

Grimmjow forced himself not to roll his eyes at his father. "He's friendly." he replied. "He's not going to hurt them."

The older male only sighed. "Do you know what this demon did to one of the guards?"

"He felt threatened." Grimmjow replied.

"What he did was scar him." His father stated, staring at his son with an even face.

"I repeat, Ichigo felt threatened so of course he would fight back. The guards attacked him first and he hadn't done anything!" Grimmjow stated, glaring at his father.

"That doesn't mean that that creature is not dangerous, Grimmjow. We hunt and kill demons for a reason."  
Ichigo whimpered a little, as if he knew what Grimmjow's father was talking about. He curled up tighter against Grimmjow's back. This human was just like the rest infesting the planet. Anything they didn't know about, they killed. Anything not like _them._

"Father...just because he's dangerous doesn't mean he's going to attack us." Grimmjow sighed.

"It doesn't mean he won't though. He can, which means he is a threat. Just make sure you keep to your word. Any form of hostility and the demon is killed." His father said simply before starting to eat.

"Yes I know father." Grimmjow responded.

"Grimm." Ichigo said, tugging at the human's kimono again. The blue haired male looked at his pet. Then he took one of the small bowls next to his food, dumping its contents on his plate before putting some fish and vegetables in it. He handed it to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow...is that what demons eat?" Rukia asked, pointing at the bowl with one of her chopsticks. The bluenet shrugged. Ichigo stared at it for a few moments before setting it on the ground and using his claws to pick out a whole fish. He started to nibble on it, crossing his legs. Since Grimmjow was the alpha male, he had to wait for him to let him eat, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask. Grimmjow watched Ichigo eat for a minute before he started to eat himself.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice the attention. He pulled the flesh of the fish away from the small bones near perfectly, using his fangs instead of just biting down. Soon he had gotten nearly half of the fish off of the bone. Once done, he simply dropped the skeleton and grabbed another."He's really hungry, he's just devouring that fish." Rukia stated, pointing at Ichigo. The demon glanced up at her and scooted a bit closer to Grimmjow.

"Awww he is kind of cute... eating like that and being all shy like that," their mother cooed, "like a kitty." Ichigo glanced at her and growled before going back to eating.

Grimmjow glanced behind him at his pet, continuing to eat even as he did so. The demon leaned against his back before continuing to eat.

* * *

Grimmjow was laying on his bed, a thin mat. He was half asleep, blue eyes closed and his breathing even. Ichigo had been sitting next to his bed, unsure of what to do. 'Grimm' had lay down on the mat half an hour ago, after they had gotten a meal when the sun was going down. He guessed it was time to go to sleep, and he was used to sleeping on the ground or in a tree, but the cloth was plush and soft and he liked it. After a few more minutes, he hesitantly crawled onto the end of the mat, where the human's feet were. He curled up in a little ball and settled down after using his claws to fluff up the blanket. With a wide yawn showing his fangs he closed his eyes and licked at his wrists before slowly drifting off.

Grimmjow blinked his eyes open a bit and glanced down at Ichigo asleep at his feet. He smirked slightly, Ichigo was an adorable pet. He wasn't a threat, his dad was crazy thinking Ichigo was going to hurt anyone. He yawned and closed his eyes again, drifting to sleep again.

Midnight soon rolled around, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Ichigo had woken up only a few minutes earlier, shivering from the cold night. He shifted and slowly sat up, looking down at Grimmjow who seemed perfectly fine. His ears drooped and he gave a pathetic mew. He bit his lip before shifting off of the mat and lifting the blanket a little bit, wiggling underneath and sighing blissfully at the warmth as he curled up, halfway on top of Grimmjow's thighs. Grimmjow groaned softly, shifting a bit. Ichigo only shifted a little and settled down to try and go back to sleep.

**He learned how to say Grimm... yay =D and Byakuya don't be a dick to Ichi Dx (Okay kids... time to rebel against your father and protect Ichigo... or something xD That sounds fun, right?)**

**I like Ichigo being in Grimm's bed... it amuses me xD**

**Ichigo in general amuses me actually xD He's so cute and loveable in this... and a bit of an evil bitch xD But that comes more later**

**Via: Ichigo, Nelliel (Grimm's sister), Byakuya (Grimm's father)**

**Me: Everyone else**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow yawned, blinking his eyes open. The night had come and gone. Grimmjow tried to get up but he felt something on him. He lifted the blanket and gawked at Ichigo was curled around him, asleep. The demon had shifted to lay nearly half-way onto Grimmjow's legs, drooling in his sleep. Grimmjow sat up, pulling his legs closer as he lifted Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo's nose wrinkled at being moved, but after a few seconds he nuzzled into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's long hair, smiling softly. The demon's ears twitched, swiveling before folding back as he nuzzled his head into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow continued to pet the demon.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, finding himself looking up at Grimmjow through his hair, his nose buried into the human's kimono. He felt his cheeks go red before he pushed away from him, stumbling a little as he crawled over to the other end of the mat. Grimmjow blinked a few times. "What's wrong Ichigo?" he asked.

"Grimm." Ichigo said, still blushing, his ears drooping again as he stared at the ground.

Grimmjow crawled over the mat and titled Ichigo's head up. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow repeated. Ichigo pulled back and fumbled a little till he was off of the mat. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm. "What's wrong?" he repeated. Ichigo made a whining noise in the back of his throat, trying to pull away. Grimmjow sighed, releasing Ichigo. Ichigo pushed a little further away from him, curling up on the wooden floor. "Ichigo... what's wrong?" the bluenet asked. Of course, Ichigo didn't answer. "Uhh... you hungry or something?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo started to lick at his wrists again. Grimmjow wasn't sure what that licked themselves when they felt dirty so maybe Ichigo didn't feel clean? "Do you want another bath?" he asked.

Ichigo glanced up at him, mid lick before he continued with what he was doing. Grimmjow went closer. "What's wrong? Why are you licking yourself?" he asked, gently grabbing one of Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo whined at that and tried to pull away but quickly stopped, the action seeming to bring him pain. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a worried look. "Your wrists hurt?" he asked. Ichigo only started to lick at his other wrist. Grimmjow sighed, lifting Ichigo and heading out of the room. He went to find his mother, she knew some stuff about medicine. The demon didn't stop licking at his wrists.

Grimmjow entered his Mother's medical room. She was always waking up at the crack of dawn to play with her herbs. "Hey mother?" Grimmjow called.

"What is it?" his mother asked.

"I think something's wrong with Ichigo's wrists, he keeps licking them." Grimmjow stated as he set the demon on the floor. His mother turned towards the demon. Ichigo immediately curled up and went back to licking his wrists. She kneeled down to Ichigo, gently pulling his head up so she could look at his wrists. Ichigo growled at her, trying to pull away. "Ichigo!" Grimmjow hissed as he kneeled down next to Ichigo. Ichigo flinched a little, his growl slowly quieting.

Grimmjow's mother chuckled slightly at them before she looked over Ichigo's wrists. "They are simply inflamed... a bit swollen... probably from the binds he had on yesterday." his mother explained. Ichigo whined pitifully at her, wanting to get back to licking. "I will make some soothing medicine for his wrists... but you would have to keep him from licking at them." his mother stated. Ichigo's ears drooped even more and he gave a small mew.

"Go make it then." Grimmjow sighed. His mother stood and went over to her table of herbs. Ichigo immediately started to lick again. Grimmjow grabbed the demon's hands, holding them gently so Ichigo wouldn't lick his wrists. Ichigo whined at him, giving one of his fingers a small nip. "No." Grimmjow scolded. Ichigo's ears folded back and he gave where he nipped a lick. Grimmjow's expression softened.

Ichigo gave a little mew. "Grimm..." Grimmjow sighed. "Calm down Ichigo, my mother's making some medicine right now. So calm down, it's going to be okay." Grimmjow explained in a soft, soothing tone. Even if Ichigo couldn't understand the words, he could hear the tone.

Ichigo licked at Grimmjow's hand again, staring up at him with big puppy eyes. Grimmjow looked away from his pet. He wouldn't fall to this, his sisters used it and he wouldn't let his own pet use it too, at least not against him. Ichigo whined, resting his cheek against Grimmjow's hands. "No." Grimmjow huffed, still refusing to look at his pet.

The demon huffed but he didn't move, seeming comfortable. "Awww, you two look adorable like that!" Grimmjow's mother cooed. She kneeled down next to them, taking Ichigo's wrists gently. She started to spread a light green, odd smelling cream over the demon's wrists. Ichigo tried to pull away, his nose wrinkling at the smell. Grimmjow made Ichigo continue to sit on the floor as his mother put the medicine on the demon's she grabbed some cloth bandages and started to wrap Ichigo's wrists tightly in them. It made Ichigo whimper a little at the tightness but he didn't move. "Grimmjow, you have to watch him very carefully for the next few days, okay? If you feel anything is wrong, bring him to me and I will look, okay?" his mother asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "Thank you mother." he stated before standing and lifting Ichigo into his arms again. Ichigo nuzzled into his chest. Grimmjow left the room, not noticing his mother's smirk. He walked down to the kitchen to get food for his pet. Ichigo was already starting to fidget with the bandages on his wrists. "No." Grimmjow said firmly, using one of his hands to pull Ichigo's hands away from the bandages. The demon's ears drooped. Grimmjow sighed. He really needed to teach Ichigo to speak more.

Grimmjow put Ichigo down after they arrived at the kitchen. The demon clung to the back of Grimmjow's kimono like he had been doing, but it was a little more difficult with the bandages preventing him from moving his wrists. "What do you want to eat?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at the demon. Ichigo only stared up at him. Grimmjow sighed. He went looking for fish, Ichigo seemed to really like those last night. Ichigo followed him like a lost kitten.

Grimmjow found some fish and grinned. Ichigo looked up at him questioningly. Grimmjow got the fish out, wondering if he should cook it. The demon released the back of Grimmjow's kimono, reaching up and tugging on his sleeve. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo."What is it, Ichigo?" he asked. "Hungry?" he added, holding the fish out. After a few seconds Ichigo grabbed the fish and started to bite at it, not seeming to care whether it was cooked or not. Grimmjow watched with a chuckle.

Ichigo glanced up at him, pausing for a moment before he went back to biting down on the fish. Grimmjow smirked, leaning against the wall and watching his demon eat with amusement.

Ichigo finished off the fish quickly, simply dropping the bones when he was done. "You done? Or are you still hungry?" Grimmjow asked. The demon walked over to him and gripped onto his kimono sleeve. "Is that a yes or no?" the blue haired human sighed. Ichigo only started to purr and nuzzle his face into the sleeve. Grimmjow sighed. "I really need to teach you how to say yes and no." he stated, running his fingers through Ichigo's hair again. The demon continued to purr.

Grimmjow guided Ichigo out of the kitchen and down the halls. He looked up at him, frowning and tugging on Grimmjow's sleeve. "Grimm," he said. Grimmjow glanced at the demon. "Hmmm?" he asked. He continued to guide Ichigo down the hall, heading towards the bath house.

"Grimm!" Ichigo growled a little, trying to tug the human back the other way. He recognised this hallway. Grimmjow sighed before throwing Ichigo over his shoulder and continuing down the hall and outside. The demon squirmed, grabbing at Grimmjow's kimono with his claws to try and pull himself out of the human's grip. Grimmjow simply held the demon tighter as he stepped onto the smooth rocks near the hot spring bath of theirs. He shifted Ichigo and started to strip the orange haired demon. Ichigo growled, his claws scoring across Grimmjow's arm, causing him to release him and he ran back down the hall. Grimmjow hissed in pain, laying his hand from his other arm on the wound before following the demon back inside.

It didn't seem that the demon really knew his way around the grounds, because he wasn't in the kitchen and he wasn't in Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Well this was going to hard to explain to his father. He sighed again and continued to look.

Grimmjow had been looking for nearly an hour, and he was about ready to give up. He was walking around the gardens in the back, ready to go back inside the house when he caught sight of a flash of orange. He stopped, looking over at the Koi Pond where he had seen the orange. Sure enough, Ichigo was at the pond.

The orange-haired demon was on all fours right at the edge, his rear high in the air and his tail swishing while his forearms were flat against the ground, the tips of his claws barely touching the water. His eyes were wide and dilated as he stared at the Koi Fish swimming in circles just out of reach.

Grimmjow snorted slightly, going to sit at Ichigo's side. The pain in his arm had dulled quite a bit in the past hour. Ichigo didn't seem to notice him at all. When one of the Koi Fish swam into reach his hand shot out to grab it, but the fish was too fast. It swam away, the demon's claws only grazing its side. Ichigo huffed, his ears flattening as he growled lightly. Grimmjow laughed at the frustrated demon.

Ichigo jumped, nearly losing his balance and falling in, but he caught himself in time. He growled at him, scooting away. "Well I found you." Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo didn't stop growling. "Stop growling," Grimmjow growled back. It didn't work. Grimmjow sighed before grabbing Ichigo roughly and biting the demon's neck again. Ichigo yelped, going limp as he had last time. Grimmjow released Ichigo's neck, holding the demon on his lap. Ichigo whimpered, his ears drooping. Grimmjow pet the demon's head softly.

The demon started to lick at Grimmjow's arm in apology. Grimmjow simply sighed and continued to pet the demon. "It's fine..." he muttered before standing, Ichigo tucked in his arms. He started back to his room. Ichigo whined softly and buried his face into Grimmjow's chest.

When Grimmjow arrived in his room, he set Ichigo down on his bed with a sigh. The demon curled up and buried his face into the thick blanket. Grimmjow simply kneeled down next to the bed and allowed it. After a while, Ichigo peeked out at him, giving a little mew and scratching at the blanket lightly with his claws. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, reaching his hand over and ruffling Ichigo's hair. The demon blinked a few times before purring and nuzzling up into his hand. Grimmjow smiled, pulling Ichigo onto his lap as he continued to pet the demon. Ichigo yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him before curling up in a tight ball, ready for a catnap. Grimmjow continued to pet Ichigo, soothing the demon into sleep.

The next time Ichigo woke he was curled up on Grimmjow's mat. He frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position and looking around. Grimmjow came into the room a few minutes later, he had just eaten lunch and brought some fish for Ichigo to eat before they would had to leave.

The demon gave him a grateful purr and grabbed the fish, starting to eat. Grimmjow sat and watched Ichigo devour his food. When he was about half-way done with his fish Ichigo looked up and held it out, offering it to him. Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head, pushing the fish back to Ichigo. The demon looked down at it, pouting. "I already ate Ichigo." Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo's ears only drooped. Grimmjow sighed, taking the half-eaten fish though he wasn't sure what to do with it. Ichigo smiled up at him and started to purr. Grimmjow patted Ichigo's head with his other hand. The demon gave his hand a small lick before crawling closer to him and nuzzling into his side. Grimmjow held Ichigo closer, scratching the demon's ears. Ichigo's purr got louder. Grimmjow sighed, petting Ichigo for a bit longer before putting his 'gift' down and standing. Ichigo stared up at him. The blue haired human rolled his eyes and pulled Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo's ears twitched before he grabbed his hand and nuzzled it. Grimmjow let Ichigo do so as he guided Ichigo out of the room, heading past the guards and outside to the village.

Ichigo grabbed onto the back of Grimmjow's kimono again, almost seeming afraid. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off of his back and had the demon walk in front of him. Many villagers glanced at the noble and the demon. Ichigo whimpered and his ears drooped, trying to get behind him again. Grimmjow refused to let that happen, guiding Ichigo through the small village. The demon started to fidget with the bandages on his wrists, looking extremely uncomfortable. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hands and scolded him softly. Ichigo gave him a pout. Grimmjow released Ichigo's hands and pat the demon's head. Ichigo sighed and nuzzled the hand petting him. Grimmjow continued to walk around the village with his pet.

After a while Ichigo seemed a little more comfortable, but he still stuck extremely close to Grimmjow. Grimmjow found this amusing but continued to give his comfort. Grimmjow walked Ichigo around the village, both of them watching as the festival was set up.

Every few years they had a big festival for dragons, a mythical creature, like demons. But instead of being evil beings that destroyed life, Dragons were their protectors. Dragons fought the demons and protected their home with their mighty powers like breathing fire and flying. Though some people said dragons were simply demons touched by angels, meaning good demons. All of those were just legends, nothing more than stories with no proof. The festival was more about food and dancing now than the legends of dragons.

Ichigo seemed extremely interested in what all of the humans were setting up but he didn't dare leave Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow followed Ichigo's eyes and chuckled. He gently pushed Ichigo away, leaving him permission to explore. Ichigo spun around staring wide-eyed at him. His ears drooped and he tugged at his sleeves. "Grimm, Grimm!" he said. The human chuckled, petting Ichigo's head. The demon wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist and hugged him tightly. Grimmjow sighed before walking over towards the area where stands were being set up, shifting Ichigo so the oranget could look. Ichigo started to purr as he looked around. Some of the humans looked nervous to have a demon so close but after seeing the demon was pretty polite and clung to Grimmjow calmed them down.

Ichigo was still purring, now clinging to Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow led Ichigo through the whole village, showing him everything as it was in the process of being put up. He couldn't wait to bring Ichigo back tomorrow when the festival was all set up.

"Grimm!" Ichigo suddenly gasped, trying to tug him in the direction of the food market that wasn't part of the festival. There was a stand with grilled, boneless fish on a stick. Grimmjow chuckled before buying Ichigo some of the fish. Ichigo gave him a quick nuzzle before starting to eat. Grimmjow ruffled Ichigo's hair as he guided the oranget back towards the main house. Ichigo didn't really seem to notice, too focused on his treat to look up. Grimmjow took Ichigo back to their room, having Ichigo sit on the bed while he sat next to him. The demon glanced up at him. Grimmjow reached over and started to ruffle Ichigo's hair and scratch his ears. He nuzzled his hand. "You are a good pet," Grimmjow purred. He kissed Ichigo's forehead. It made Ichigo squeak and pull away, his cheeks red. Grimmjow chuckled at the demon's reaction. He knew he shouldn't play around and do stuff to his _pet demon_, but it was too much fun.

Ichigo's ears drooped and he pouted. "Awww, I'm sorry Ichigo," Grimmjow apologized. Ichigo tilted his head, no longer pouting before he started to lick at his fingers to get all of the bits of fish that had stuck to them. Grimmjow watched in amusement, his pet was too cute.

**A festival? Sounds fun right?**

**And Grimm is stupid enough to bite Ichigo again... I know it's effective but demeaning for Ichi! *shames on Grimmjow***

**More adorable fluff =D Don't worry, drama will come soon D**

**Grimm/Ichi: NOOO! Dx Not more drama**

**Yes more drama... me and Via LOVE drama xD**

**Review plz, thanks ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow was trying to drag Ichigo down the hall towards the bath house but Ichigo didn't seem interested in going there. They both needed a quick bath before they went to the festival but Ichigo was being difficult. Grimmjow had both of their new more festival-like kimonos in one hand and the other holding Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was desperately trying to get away, absolutely hating the hot springs. "Ichigo!" Grimmjow growled. The demon whined loudly, not giving up in trying to get away. Grimmjow sighed as he continued to the spring. Once they reached the rocks, he set Ichigo down but didn't release the demon's arms. Ichigo growled, trying to pull away. Grimmjow put down their kimonos before dragging Ichigo closer to the water. He started to strip Ichigo first. The demon tried to scratch his arms again, but Grimmjow had a good grip on his wrists. Grimmjow successfully stripped Ichigo, dropping him in the water before undressing himself.

The demon yowled, trying to climb out of the water. Grimmjow slid into the water and tugged Ichigo into his arms. He whined, pouting and holding onto the ledge of the springs. Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, trying to calm the demon. Ichigo folded his ears back, refusing to relax. The blue haired human sighed. He lifted Ichigo a bit so the demon's head leaned against his shoulder as he stood in the water. Ichigo huffed, growling but he didn't try to move. Grimmjow gently washed Ichigo's hair and ears in the water before he started to wash himself.

Right when Grimmjow let him go Ichigo was out of the water, scrambling to get the white kimono he had been wearing and pulling it on. "No!" Grimmjow called. He got out of the water and undressed Ichigo before giving the demon his new kimono. It was a light pink, the color of sakura blossoms with light blue flowers, had longer sleeves, and was a bit shorter to cover less of Ichigo's legs. Grimmjow sighed before dressing in his new kimono. His was black with a blood red dragon curling around his chest and left arm and it hung to about his knees with the sleeves hanging to his elbows.

Ichigo scowled down at the kimono in his hands. He knew it must have been from that short girl that he had gotten his kimono from last time. "Get dressed." Grimmjow stated as he walked over to Ichigo. The demon huffed and started to pull it on. "Good Ichigo." Grimmjow chuckled, petting Ichigo's head. Then he took Ichigo's hand and started to guide the demon to the festival. Ichigo held onto his hand tightly.

Grimmjow took Ichigo down to the festival, making a quick stop at the food market to get Ichigo some of that grilled fish he had loved so much the day before. He let Ichigo have one as they walked around the festival. Ichigo seemed a little more comfortable as he ate, though that was probably only because he was more focused on his treat than the surrounding area.

Grimmjow guided Ichigo around the festival. Ichigo seemed to be mildly interested though he liked his treat better. Ichigo glanced up at him before nuzzling into his side. Grimmjow patted Ichigo's head and continued to walk around with the demon. After a while Ichigo started to purr, seeming far more relaxed than he had the day prior. Grimmjow was glad for that, having Ichigo run wild probably wasn't good today. He had heard even the emperor was supposed to be here for the festival.

Ichigo looked around, his eyes wide. "Ichigo?" Grimmjow blinked. Ichigo suddenly released Grimmjow's arm and ran off, disappearing into the crowd. "HEY!" Grimmjow yelled before following the demon. The people moved aside as the noble raced through. Grimmjow would assume Ichigo saw some sort of fish and wanted some, that seemed to be the only thing that would make Ichigo leave his side, well other than the whole bath thing.

The man with the squid cart had just rounded around a corner of some festival stands. He was very surprised when a demon suddenly appeared in front of him, wanting some of his squid. Instead of doing what the humans would do, Ichigo just grabbed a bunch of the sticks holding the treat and ran, scaling up the wall of one of the buildings with his claws while holding the ends of the sticks in his teeth. He sat down on the ledge, his tail swishing as he started to bite at the tough flesh of the saw the scene and growled under his breath. He went over to the furious man with the cart, paying for the squid and a bit extra for the trouble his pet caused. Then he turned and went over to where Ichigo was sitting on the wall. "Ichigo, get down here right now!" he growled. He didn't feel like trying to climb the wall to get his pet.

Ichigo stared down at him, only seeming curious before he went back to chewing at his treat, finally managing to tear a chunk off. Grimmjow glared up at Ichigo before he turned to leave. He refused to climb up that wall for the demon.

For a few moments Ichigo didn't seem to notice, but when he looked up, he quickly pushed to his feet. "Grimm!" He called before placing the sticks holding his treats in his mouth and starting to quickly crawl back down the wall, sliding a few times because his claws didn't get a good grip in the wood. Grimmjow stopped, waiting for a moment. Ichigo nearly knocked him over when he decided to just jump at him when he was nearly halfway down. Grimmjow started to scratch Ichigo's head as he sighed. He made sure to keep a close eye on the demon and a tight grip. Ichigo started to purr as he started to chew at his treat, still working on the first one. Grimmjow was guiding Ichigo through the festival, going to take Ichigo somewhere quiet so the demon could eat.

"Why do you have a demon with you?" a monotone voice asked, surprising Grimmjow.

The blue haired human glanced over at the person who had spoken. It was a pale man with raven colored hair and bright green eyes. From how he was dressed, he was obviously a servant of the emperor. Grimmjow sighed before replying. "He's my pet." Ichigo tilted his head, staring at the raven-haired male for a few seconds before shifting closer to Grimmjow and growling. "Ichigo, don't growl!" Grimmjow scolded. The demon's ears folded back and he huffed, scowling but his growl had faded away.

The black haired servant stared at them for a moment. "You successfully tamed a demon?" he asked.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard..." Grimmjow blinked. Ichigo went back to eating, though he kept one eye on the servant.

The servant stared for a bit longer. Then he spoke again. "Please follow me. This will be of interest to our lord." He turned and started to walk away.

Grimmjow sighed, following him. Ichigo huffed, trying to tug Grimmjow back in the other direction where there were animals doing tricks that he wanted to see. "Grimm!" he whined. Grimmjow sighed as he scratched Ichigo's ears. He flicked them out of reach and pouted, tugging at his sleeve still. Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's whines, he would make up to his pet later.

They walked for a few minutes before arriving at a tent. Inside sat the emperor of their country with his brown hair and cool brown eyes. Ichigo was practically throwing a fit, pouting and whining at Grimmjow the entire time. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a glare that told him to be quiet and still or else. The demon flinched a little before huffing and hugging his arm, nuzzling it quietly. Grimmjow smirked for a moment before wiping it from his face as he started to pet the demon's head, looking over at Aizen.

The man stared at them quietly for a few moments before looking to the black-haired servant. "Why did you bring the Noble's son to me?" he questioned.

"He was able to tame a demon." the servant replied.

"Again, it's not that hard." Grimmjow stated.

"You find it easy?" The Emperor asked.

"It's not that hard." Grimmjow repeated. Ichigo started to purr quietly.

Aizen seemed to think for a few moments. "How easy was it for you?"

"He was pretty much listening to me by the end of the first day," Grimmjow shrugged.

"Well then, if it was so easy for you, I think I'll test that ability on another demon. Tomorrow you will come to the palace." Aizen said, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"Whatever you say, my lord." Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo tilted his head a little, turning to stare up at Grimmjow. He tugged on his sleeve. Grimmjow glanced away from Aizen and looked down at Ichigo. "Grimm?" Ichigo asked, his ears twitching. Grimmjow just pat Ichigo's head with a soft chuckle.

"You may leave," Aizen said, gesturing to the opening of the large tent, "Be at my palace by dawn."

Grimmjow looked up at Aizen, bowing his head slightly. "As you wish, my lord." he stated. Then he turned and left with Ichigo, taking Ichigo to see the performing animals he wanted to look at earlier. The demon smiled happily at him, though he frowned when he couldn't see over the crowd. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up so his pet could see the animals. Ichigo blushed, squirming a little as he watched the animals. Grimmjow simply sat Ichigo on his shoulders. He was making up for the glare he had given Ichigo earlier. The demon blushed but held onto him tightly after getting comfortable.

* * *

Grimmjow was heading to dinner with Ichigo close at his side. He went in the dining room, his family already all sitting down. Grimmjow went and sat down, Ichigo sitting behind him, clinging to him. The demon started to purr. Grimmjow started to eat after he gave Ichigo some grilled fish and a bit of squid in a bowl. Ichigo nuzzled him before starting to eat. "You took Ichigo to the festival earlier today, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Grimmjow glanced at her.

"Did he enjoy it?" she asked.

"Pretty sure he did." Grimmjow stated.

"Anything interesting happen while you were there?" their mother asked.  
"I'm supposed to be at the palace by dawn." Grimmjow shrugged. Ichigo tilted his head.

His green-haired sister gasped. "Why? What did you do wrong?" She asked, seeming to panic.

"Nothing. They were simply interested in the fact that Ichigo was tamed...ish." Grimmjow sighed.

"... Okay." His sister went back to eating. Ichigo pushed his now-empty bowl over to Grimmjow, tugging at the larger male's sleeve. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, petting the demon's head.

"So the emperor asked for you?" Grimmjow's father questioned, not looking up from his plate. Ichigo tugged at Grimmjow's sleeve again, tapping at his bowl.

"Yeah, it seemed like they had a demon they wanted me to tame or something." Grimmjow shrugged. He took the bowl from Ichigo, setting it on the table next to him. The demon's ears folded back and he tried to grab a piece of fish off of Grimmjow's plate. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. He gently smacked Ichigo's hand away.

Ichigo whined softly and shrunk back behind him, curling up into a little ball and huffing. "Grimmjow! Be nice to him, give him the fish." Rukia scolded.

"He already ate a bunch of fish and squid today." Grimmjow growled.

"He's just hungry, and he's your pet so you have to feed him." Rukia scolded.

"But then he'll get fat," their sister said, pointing a chopstick at her. "Then he won't be as cute!"

"But he's so skinny, he's pretty much skin and bones." Rukia whined.

"I'm not feeding him anymore. He's had enough." Grimmjow sighed.

Rukia pouted, before she got an idea. She picked up one of her fish. "Ichigo, come here! I will give you some fish." she cooed. The demon's ears twitched and he looked up, purring loudly when he saw what was in her hand and crawled over to her, nuzzling her side before curling up next to her with the fish. Grimmjow rolled his eyes but didn't argue against her. Rukia smiled as she started to pet Ichigo as he ate his treat. Grimmjow glanced at his father who was stoic as ever. Ichigo continued to purr. Rukia continued to pet the demon. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and finished his dinner. Grimmjow excused himself to prepare for the short trip to the palace and to sleep before he and Ichigo left a little before dawn. He stood up and headed towards the door. Ichigo blinked, watching him for a few moments before pushing to his feet and following after him. Rukia pouted.

**Yay for fluff =D**

**Aizen's a good emperor xD right guys? with his servant Ulquiorra**

**So any guesses on who the demon Grimmjow has to train... here's a hint, he is gonna talk down at Grimm and wanna cuddle with Ichi**

**Kuro: That's a horrible hint... EVERYONE wants to cuddle with Ichigo**

**True Kuro...**

**Well please review ^^ Bye**


End file.
